


Boss's dog

by Anonymous77



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Dom Phil Coulson, Humiliation, M/M, Shoe Kink, Sub Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous77/pseuds/Anonymous77
Summary: Clint Barton trying to get coulson to give him a mission
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Boss's dog

Coulson was behind his desk doing usual paperwork. For today he was assigning agents for the fields. The door of his office was suddenly open and a person just walked in. It was Clint Barton.

"Well...come in, don't be shy. no need to knock or anything." Coulson said sarcastically

"I'm sorry sir...But it's just...you haven't assigned me to any mission for quite a while. Did my performance in the last mission disappoint you?" Said Clint

"Not at all, you did it flawlessly."

"Then why haven't you assigned me to any field mission?"

"I thought you would appreciate some rest"

"With all due respect sir...I don't need rest. I will do anything it is for you to assign me to a mission."

Coulson raised his eyebrows and checked Clint from head to toe.

"Anything?" Said coulson

"Anything sir. Whatever it is." Said Clint

"Would you bring me a cup of coffee?" Said coulson

"Absolutely sir." He ran out of the room and within 2 minutes came back. "Here you go sir."

"Good coffee...but still not convinced."

He then got up from his chair and went across his office and sat on a sofa. Clint noticed that coulson was wearing his usual dark suit and pants, white shirt, black and white striped tie and black dress shoe. It sent shivers down his spine and his cock twitched. He ignored it.

"Bringing coffee doesn't exactly suffice. You need to do better." Said coulson

"Why are you doing this sir? Said Clint

"You're the one who said you'll do anything to get assigned to a field mission, so I'm testing that anything. And I like you begging, it's fun" said coulson with a smirk.

Clint glanced around the room and then shook his head. He went towards the door and locked it and shut the blinds. He then walked in front of coulson and then kneeled.

"Wow...that's new. Gotta admit, you look great on both knees."said coulson.

Clint the bent down, putting both his hands on the floor and leans forward bringing his face close to Coulson's shoe.

Before he gives it a kiss he glanced up at Coulson's face and noticed that he was smirking.Clint gave Coulson's shoe a small kiss.

"That's it? It's better than the coffee but still nothing." Said Coulson

Clint bent forward again but this time he took a little longer. He but his lips on top of his shoes breathed the leather of his shoe. He then kiss the tip of the shoe and tasted the leather with a little dirt.

Just as he was about to get up Coulson put his foot on Clint's head and pinned him on the floor. Clint groaned in pain.

"Aren't you forgetting something? I do have another shoe." Said Coulson. He gave it a little bit more pressure and then lifted it.

Clint, without even looking in Coulson's eye, attended to the other shoe. He did the same thing, gave the top of the shoe a kiss his nose pressed on the shoe taking in the leather, then kissing the tip.

"May I lick your shoe too sir?" Clint asked His face still near Coulson's feet.

"No. i just cleaned it today, I don't want your filthy tongue all over my shoe." Said Coulson authoritively

Clint obliged. His cock hard

Coulson got up from his sofa and stepped a little closer to Clint his hands in his pocket . His crotch inches away from Clint. Clint turned his head trying to avoid the now growing bulge.

"You want this don't know?" Said Coulson. " Yeah you do. You always wanted to be my slut. You always wanted to be my dog. Now, about that any thing you said. Pull out your cock."

Clint took out his cock. It was hard

"Tell me, do you want my cock in your mouth?" Said Coulson

"Yes, I do sir" said Clint.

Coulson unzipped his pants and took out his now hard cock and shoved it in Clint's mouth. Clint made some gaging sound want quiet. Coulson then stepped on Clint's hard cock applying enough pressure so that he would be in pain. For this, Clint wanted to yell out in pain but couldn't because of the cock in his mouth.

"I don't want you enjoying this too much" said Coulson

Coulson thrusted his hips forward and started to fuck Clint's face.

"If you come, I won't assign you to any mission. So you better not come" Coulson said breathing quickly.

All Clint could do was making groan sounds and choking sounds, but he knew he enjoyed it. Finally Coulson came in Clint's mouth. Afraid of being punished Clint tried not to spill any of the come on Coulson so he tried to swallow it.

Coulson put his cock back in his pants and went back and sat on his chair behind his desk.

"Here is your next assignment." Said Coulson

"Thank you sir, appreciate it" said Clint 

"From now on this is the price of your assignment."

"Wouldn't have it any other way sir."


End file.
